


Nest

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Getting to Know Each Other, Knotting, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Alphas have to build nests to impress their Omegas. It’s tradition that if an Omega doesn’t love their new nest, they can destroy it and force the mate to build another to please them.Will loves this game.Fluff, angst, fluff, smut, in that order. Omega!Will Alpha!Hannibal.Past Will/Molly as this is based in canon but ABO.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 379





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Uai for being my beta!

Hannibal stepped back and surveyed his work carefully. He walked through the painstakingly done up pillows and cushions, checked his snack rack, and then walked around the other side. He looked from six different angles. As an alpha, he had to take nest building very seriously. He didn’t think Will would care much, but he did. He wanted Will to have the most comfortable nest he could give him, and Hannibal’s resources were unlimited for such an endeavour.

Was it big enough? He thought so. 

Hannibal laid in the middle and rolled around a bit, marking it as his own. He was quite sure Will would be satisfied with his hard work, so he got up and went into the living room. 

Will was snacking on granny smith apple slices as he read a book in the largest armchair. When Hannibal came in he looked up to take in his slightly disheveled hair and rolled up sleeves. He would have assumed Hannibal had been cooking if it wasn’t for the static electricity clinging to his body. 

But oh, that expression destroyed the whole look. 

Will had been taking his suppressants religiously because Hannibal was not getting anything until he built Will a nest, and it was finished now. And Hannibal clearly thought that his work was incredible. He was so smug it made Will furious. 

Will had never been picky about his nests. He built his own of course, before Hannibal, and he usually just threw a few pillows and snacks onto the floor and let his dogs sleep there with him. Hannibal had clearly noticed this and thought his nest would be so much more comfortable than what Will was used to that he didn’t need to put more than- what had it been, two afternoons? 

Will of course knew that Hannibal’s standards were much higher than his own, but as he followed Hannibal to the bedroom, a strange thought gripped him. No matter how satisfied he was, he was going to tear the nest to pieces. Yes, that would be a good punishment for Hannibal- dragging Will into his jaded world and killing people he loved. He wasn’t going to give this smug, cannibalistic, murdering, asshole of an alpha the satisfaction of knowing he’d done well the first time. 

Hannibal stopped short and stepped aside, extending one hand to show off the nest he had created. Will popped the rest of his apple slice into his mouth and chewed as he took a turn around the room to show he was really looking at what Hannibal had done. His expression betrayed nothing to Hannibal, and Will was sure by the time that he returned to Hannibal’s position that he was wondering if Will liked the nest, after all. 

He struck like a cobra. 

Will dived into the middle and began to tear the pillows out of place. Hannibal looked on with carefully schooled features, but Will could feel his dismay as Will ripped the sheets up from the mattress and threw them out of the room. He got on top and threw every cushion into the bathroom area, then stopped and looked around. No, not good enough. 

He stripped the other sheets from their places and threw them into corners, shoved all the snacks and beverages onto the floor with his forearm, and flipped the mattress just for the hell of it. Then, though his hair was mussed and his clothes were clinging to him with the effort of all of this in so little time, he strutted proudly from the room and went back to his book without even looking at Hannibal. 

Hannibal didn’t look at Will as he passed, but dropped his eyes. Hm. Okay. So his nest hadn’t been as good as he’d thought it was, apparently. He was surprised Will would have such standards, given that he was not in the habit of building good nests for himself either. But some omegas thought that the effort of the alpha to build the nest was tantamount to how much they received in turn. Hannibal had turned Will’s life upside down, and even though he’d also allowed Will to imprison him and throw him off of a cliff, Will might not have felt that that was sufficient. 

Very well. He would start again. 

Hannibal spent two weeks on the next nest. Instead of confining it to a mattress and table for snacks, as was the modern way and the one he’d thought Will would prefer, he took the bed out of the bedroom. He didn’t have it removed, oh no. He took each piece out by himself, carrying it past Will as Will sat in the living room reading or in the study writing (they still sent materials in to be published, to spite Dr. Chilton and Jack, though this part was unspoken between them) or fixing something just outside. 

Each time Hannibal did this, Will pretended it didn’t register. But in truth he was only ignoring Hannibal until Will was out of his sight, then he would turn all his attention to the straining muscles of Hannibal’s back and legs as he took each piece of furniture out of the bedroom. 

Hannibal covered the entire floor with a thick layer of winter blankets in deep colors. They were fluffy and fuzzy and comfortable. Hannibal laid layers and layers on top of each other until the floor was so soft that the whole of it might have been a mattress. He designated one corner for snacks and drinks and piled them artistically there, using shelves as they had in the old days. He built a small fort out of cushions and blankets. Then he put a reading alcove in another corner. 

Hannibal surveyed the nest, and, since it was to his satisfaction, went to get Will.

Hannibal knew immediately that Will had no intention of sleeping in this nest, because Will stepped into it with his shoes on. He tried to resign himself to Will’s wrath, but it still stung to see his snacks knocked over, his pillows thrown out of the room, the cushion forts he had constructed kicked to the floor, and the blankets bundled up and stacked into the middle of the room like a giant blob. 

This time Hannibal looked at Will as he left, but Will paid him no mind. 

Inside, Will was laughing. He barely made it downstairs before he burst into gleeful fits, crying with the effort of keeping himself quiet so Hannibal wouldn’t hear. He loved this. HE LOVED THIS. 

Now Hannibal had to construct the nest again, and nothing had given Will greater pleasure than tearing it to a million pieces right in front of him. 

Hannibal considered what had been going wrong this time. He thought of Will’s nest back home and what his didn’t have that the pile of blankets on the floor did. The dogs? Oh, maybe. In the next nest, Hannibal built little piles of pillows for the dogs so they could join Will there on occasion. 

But as soon as Will stepped foot in there, he grabbed a handful of the throws and tossed them outside of the room. The entire nest ended up in the living room, though not as beautifully put together now. 

Hannibal fumed in his study the rest of the day while Will sat smugly at the desk typing. 

Perhaps what Will really wanted was for Hannibal to give him something he was just comfortable with. Hannibal was trying much too hard, surely. Will was a simple man with simple tastes, not so extravagant or grand as Hannibal preferred. Of course he would destroy the pretentious nests Hannibal had been building. He’d been so foolish! 

Hannibal piled some junk food and blankets onto the floor in the room and then asked Will politely to have a look, pleased with himself for cracking the code, for predicting Will. He’d even had the dogs lie down there to show Will how comfortable it would be for him. They could mate in a guest room, Hannibal supposed wryly. 

Will stopped short when he came in. There was a terrible moment of silence where Hannibal realized that Will was angry, then Will rounded on him. 

“How dare you assume-” Will bent down and shooed the dogs off the pile of blankets and pillows. He picked them up all at once and, going to the window, threw them outside. He watched them drop three stories, then turned to face Hannibal. “Is this what you think of me?”

“I thought perhaps you wanted something more like what you had constructed for yourself.” Hannibal admitted. 

“I left my last alpha for you!” 

“Was her nest better?” Hannibal asked suddenly, and fiercely, more fiercely than he had intended. 

“You have to do better by far than any alpha I would have ever chosen, Hannibal.” Will said, “You have yet to impress me with your oh so prim and proper and expensive nest! But how dare you throw some pillows haphazardly in here and think I’d want to call it home!” 

“I was taking your interests into account, Will. I misunderstood.” Hannibal dropped his eyes and Will could see how hurt he was. 

A sudden jolt of guilt shot through him and Will turned away, ashamed that he had torn those beautiful nests Hannibal had constructed before this one apart. It was Hannibal’s love, his display of affection, and they had been so nicely laid out and so considerate. The snacks had all been things that Will loved, even when Hannibal didn’t approve of the junk food. And Will had torn them asunder as a game. 

“I’m sorry.” Will said to the floor. 

“No.” Hannibal said, even more quietly. “I should have tried harder.” 

Oh, that hurt. Hannibal had been putting so much effort into the nest, and as Will looked at him now he could see tears brimming in his eyes. Will swallowed his own feelings. “No… no. Your nests were beautiful. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s good to have standards, Will. I know omegas rarely leave a mating. I should have considered what you’d given, and aimed higher to please you.” 

“Hannibal..” 

“Please, Will. Leave me.” 

Will walked out of the room. He felt horrible. How could he have done this? Every time Hannibal tried to show him how much he appreciated Will and his company, he took it for granted and slapped Hannibal in the face. It had just been a fun game to Will, but to Hannibal… Of course. 

He should have noticed. Should have known. Will sat downstairs for a while looking at the wall and trying not to cry- as if he had the right! He’d broken Hannibal’s heart again. He deserved whatever punishment Hannibal dreamed up for him, not to wallow in self-pity at the bottom of the stairs. 

It was painful being in the house after that. Hannibal seemed to be avoiding Will, and Will felt so guilty about the whole ordeal that he didn't seek Hannibal out either. It wasn’t how he imagined their life on the run. 

A few days later, Will heard a strange sound and looked out the window. Hannibal was getting out of a truck. Will watched Hannibal bring in more supplies than he could count. Paint for the walls and bare shelves he was assembling, wood planks, and of course an extravagant amount of pillows, poufs, and cushions. During his third load, Will ran downstairs. 

He couldn’t let Hannibal think this was his fault. He would confess that he’d loved the other nests and only destroyed them to spite Hannibal. He’d confess that he was just embracing that sadistic nature that Hannibal loved when it was turned on others. He had to stop Hannibal from feeling like such a failure. 

He nearly ran into him. “Hannibal! Stop, what are you doing?” 

“I’m building a nest.” Hannibal said simply. Will looked him up and down briefly, surprised at his nudity. He was wearing only shorts and a T-shirt, which Will couldn’t begin to imagine him in if it weren’t for the fact that it was right in front of him. 

But Will couldn’t focus on the sudden jolt of need he felt at seeing Hannibal this way. 

“Hannibal, please- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted to hurt your feelings- I loved the other nests. They were beautiful and-”

“I know.” Hannibal said. 

Will stopped. “You- you what?” 

“I know that you liked them. You told me that before.” Hannibal said. He put down the plank he was carrying to face Will properly. “But I’m glad you played this game, Will. It made me realize that I wasn’t putting forth my best effort in the construction of your nest.” 

“Hannibal, no. That’s stupid, I was just-”

“Quiet, Will. Listen, please.” Hannibal said. “The first nest I built- I could hardly call it building. It took me a few hours, but I felt that I excelled at it, so I was confident you would like it.” 

“I did!” Will tried to interrupt, but Hannibal took his hands. 

That shut him up. Hannibal continued, “The second nest took me a week. Again, I built nothing. I pride myself daily in my mannerisms and old school chivalry, but I put forth almost no effort in ensuring that you were happy with the nest, which would have been both polite and chivalrous.” 

“Hannibal, I loved-”

“Will, this isn't about if you loved the nests. The nest isn’t a construction of something that the omega will appreciate. Unfortunately it has become so over time, but that was not the original intention in constructing a nest. The intention was for the alpha.” 

“What?” 

“The first nest constructions were in the Middle East. The tale goes that the prince of Uruk had so much love for his omega consort, that he hand-built a nest for her of enormous size and value.” 

“I know, Hannibal, everyone knows this one.” 

“Yet the meaning is lost in the current tradition. Alphas all over the world with the means will hire others to construct chambers for their omegas.” 

“You made your own.” Will argued. 

“Alphas build nest for their omegas within certain parameters or with the intention of impressing the omegas. But that is not how Prince Elulu built his nest. That was not his intention.” 

Will’s brow furrowed and he said, “He just wanted to prove his love for her.” 

“Yes.” Hannibal said. “Let me prove my love for you, Will. To prove it to myself.” 

“Hannibal, that’s not… I don’t need… you’ve already shown me….” Will stammered, but Hannibal had picked up the wood again and was moving past him. 

“No, I haven’t. Not yet.” He said. 

Will sighed and went back to the guest room. 

Hannibal worked for about a month on the nest, and he forbade Will from going in there. It was impossible not to realize what Hannibal was doing at least a little, though, when he removed all the furniture from the next room- the one Hannibal had been sleeping in- and spent two days knocking the wall between them down to enlarge it. Will tried to talk him out of it in the evenings many times, but Hannibal’s responses were too well constructed for him to fight against. 

“I liked the first three nests, Hannibal. Please, you can just throw some pillows down.” 

“I didn’t like them.” Hannibal would say, and take a bite of the food he had insisted on preparing despite his hard day sawing wood and painting. 

“Most Alphas wouldn’t even have the means to do something like this, Hannibal. Is their love less?” 

“Their means are less. Mine are more, so I must do more.” Hannibal would say, and take a sip of his wine.

“I already love you.” Will would say, but Hannibal would smile at him between where his fingers were placed as he played the theremin. 

“I know you love me, Will. You gave everything to be with me.” Hannibal would say, and go back to playing. 

“I should have never brought Molly into it. It was thoughtless and cruel and I did it with the intention of hurting you. I’m so sorry, Hannibal. You don’t have to prove you love me. I know you love me.” 

“I know that you know. But as your alpha, it’s my duty to decide what is best for you in feeding and in living, and I’ve decided that this is best.” Hannibal would say, and go back to writing invitations for a dinner party. 

“This is taking a long time, Hannibal. I want to mate.” 

“It took Prince Elulu three years to construct the nest he made.” 

“Hannibal, that’s just a legend. No one’s ever built a nest like that.” 

“Perhaps some have. Some construct entire buildings for their mate.” 

“No, they have other people construct entire buildings. Or they help construct a building. No one builds nests like this by themselves.” 

“Don’t worry, Will.” Hannibal said with a knowing smile, “I don’t intend to take three years to construct your nest.” 

“Good because I don’t want to suffer a heat while you’re in construction on this thing.” Hannibal had only smiled at him and gone back to reading Tattlecrime on his tablet. 

Once Will tried to actually seduce him into knotting him just to see if he would. He went off his suppressants for the day and everything, but Hannibal told him he was tired and that he needed to be up early the next day. There was a time, Will thought bitterly, when that would have worked. 

He stopped taking the suppressants entirely, trying to communicate that he was ready. But Hannibal wouldn’t budge, and Will knew he could smell it. Stubborn. 

But at last, Hannibal finished the nest. This time he looked at every angle possible. Instead of deciding he was finished, he went to take a shower, and to bed. Will wasn’t asleep yet, but Hannibal had been taking early nights after the taxing physical labor he was invested in. 

When he got up the next morning, he cooked and ate breakfast with Will. Then, as had become his habit, Hannibal went into the nest. He looked around again, checked and double-checked everything, and finally, he went into the kitchen, where Will was finishing up dishes from breakfast. 

For a second, Will and he looked at each other, then Hannibal said, “It’s finished.” 

Will sighed with visible relief, to which Hannibal’s mouth twitched. Then Will went into the room directly with that the thought that no matter what Hannibal had done, he would accept it. There was no other way to explain it, though: it was stunning. 

Hannibal had painted the walls a blue a bit deeper than the regular mineral, and fishing poles and flies Hannibal had tied himself adorned them. There were piles and piles of cushions, some which clearly had constructed a dome to hide in and a tunnel that came out the other side of the now enormous room. 

There was a single path cleared to the bathroom door and the door they were standing in so they didn’t have to stumble through the nest. Rather than one or two places for snacks, nearly every comfortable place to lay had a shelving unit of some sort, painted blue or green, piled with snacks and drinks and glasses for wine. A few of the wine containers were in buckets where Hannibal would clearly put ice as soon as Will chose to lay there. 

There were places for the dogs as well. The blankets and cushions were green, white, and beige, but every once in a while, there was a single black dog basket, placed in intervals throughout the room where they could bask with Will in the comfort of the nest. Hannibal had built an extra window onto the left wall for more sun, and every window now had a white sill where piles of beautifully flowering plants were placed. 

Will, his eyes stinging with tears, walked down the path, looking at every throw pillow and blanket with awe. What else could Hannibal had done to make this the perfect space? If Will had had a mind to trash it, what would Hannibal had responded with? Hand- made blankets, as the Prince of Uruk? Will didn’t even want to know.

But he knew one thing for sure- even had this been the first nest, he couldn’t have brought himself to throw a single pillow out of place. The effort and hard work were so incredible that he wouldn’t have been able to destroy it even to spite Hannibal. Not that he wanted to do that now. All he wanted right now was to kiss him, and he did.

Will flung himself into Hannibal’s arms and held him tight around the neck and shoulders as he kissed him passionately. Though it was tradition for an omega to now grace the alpha with a chance for mating, it wasn’t Will’s intention now. He just wanted to be near to the man who had built him such a wonderful and comfortable and thoughtful nest entirely by himself. 

It appeared to be on Hannibal’s mind, though. “May I?” He asked, pulling away from Will so he could speak. He rested his hands on the first button on Will’s shirt. 

“Wh- oh, yes. Yes, of course.” 

“We don’t have to.” Hannibal told him gently. 

“No, I know. I want to.” Will said. He went to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt as well, but then realized he was still wearing one of the T-shirts that meant he was working on the nest. Will was taken aback by this just long enough for Hannibal to deftly undo Will’s buttons. 

“You teased me quite terribly the other night. I’m afraid I might have rushed construction on some of those shelves.” Hannibal said. 

“They’re beautiful.” Will told him stubbornly. “Not a thing out of place in here, Hannibal.” 

“Would you tell me if there were?” Hannibal asked, then kissed a line down Will’s throat. Will lifted his head to accommodate him. 

“Maybe not.” Will admitted, closing his eyes in pleasure. He heard Hannibal make a noise to indicate he’d heard him. “I’d be afraid of what you’d do to yourself trying to construct another one.” Will admitted, but he also added, “But this is your best effort, isn’t it? It shouldn’t matter what I think, should it?” 

Hannibal was on his knees now. He paused his kissing to undo Will’s pants. “‘And Price Elulu saw that she was happy, and that a sublime smile spread across her face, and he was proud of his work, because she adored it.’” He quoted, looking up into Will’s eyes. Then he looked down as he stripped Will. 

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal took him into his mouth and began to suck. It was only a few moments before Will was on the brink, and he ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair gently, then pulled him back. “Stop, stop,” He whispered breathlessly. “I’ll cum.” 

“I would like to see that.” Hannibal said soberly. 

“I want to last long enough for a knot.” Will chuckled. 

“Am I knotting you?” Hannibal asked. 

Will gave him a slightly confused look. “Wasn’t that your intention?” 

“My intentions and expectations might not match yours.” 

“Well, clearly they don’t, if you weren’t going to knot.” 

“You are under no obligation, Will. Just because the nest is complete-”

“Shhh shhh, shhhhhhh.” Will said, putting two fingers in Hannibal’s mouth to shut him up. Hannibal accepted them and sucked. Will had to withdraw them to get out of his pants, though, as enjoyable as it was to watch Hannibal’s ministrations. 

He nearly tripped stepping out of them and Hannibal had to hold him up. They both laughed a little and Hannibal stood to remove the shorts he was wearing. His cock was just as hard as Will’s, and he could see the beginnings of a desperate knot wanting to form. Will stripped off Hannibal’s shirt, over his head, dishevelling his hair. He smiled as he flattened it a bit. 

Then they began to kiss. Will put his tongue in and Hannibal allowed it gladly. When they pulled back, Hannibal said, “See how delicious you taste?” Will inhaled and pulled Hannibal close, breathing his scent. 

“I want to taste you, too.” He said. 

“I’m afraid any pressure just now will result in a knot.” Hannibal told him. 

“Mmm I’m not sure if you’re trying to convince me to take you or that it’s a bad idea.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I suppose that does depend on how you feel about a knot in your mouth.” 

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Will said. He pulled Hannibal out of the path and into the blankets and pillows and they laid down together. “I guess I want your pups in me, too.” He said. 

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered shut against his will at these words and Will laughed a little. “It’s good that I’m not in rut, yet, Will. I don’t think I would be very gentle with you, while you’re talking like this.” 

Will kissed him again, then pulled back a little. “Give me your pups.” Will whispered. Hannibal moaned and fingered Will’s hole from behind. It was Will’s turn to moan. 

“You’re slick enough, I think.” 

“Take me, yes.” Will said, and he got on his hands and knees. 

“Like this?” Hannibal asked. “I would like to see your face.” 

Will obliged. “Okay, but next time you’re taking me from behind.” Will said. “Like you own me.” He added. Hannibal looked amused as he spread Will’s legs. 

Hannibal pushed inside and they both moaned. His knot immediately began to grow. “You’re incredible inside, Will.” 

“Fuck. You’re incredible inside!” Will said breathlessly, throwing his head back. “Move, move, move” he begged and Hannibal began to thrust as Will whined for more. 

“Tell me what you want.” Hannibal said.

“Give me your pups, give me your pups, give me your pups, Hannibal, yes…” Was the reply. Hannibal began to thrust faster. His knot reached full size and buried him deeper. Will screamed with pleasure. “Oh yes! Oh, fuck, your knot is huge!” 

“You don’t need to compliment it.” Hannibal remarked, but Will shook his head frantically. 

“No, no, I mean it, it’s huge! That can’t be average- it’s wonderful.” 

Hannibal chuckled and put both hands on the sides of Will’s head. He leaned forward and let himself rest there. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal and began to fuck himself gently on Hannibal’s cock, shallow thrusts so as not to pull at the knot. 

They stayed like this for a bit, Will moaning, eyes closed gently, as he moved against the joining knot. Then Hannibal began to kiss him, mouth to the jaw, to the neck, to the ear, biting the lobe just slightly and listening to Will gasp. 

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal and, when Hannibal returned to his lips, kissed him back. He took over, leaving little nips along Hannibal’s jaw and lapping his tongue at a sensitive spot on Hannibal’s neck that he discovered when Hannibal had made an involuntary sound of pleasure. 

Hannibal took that moment to continue his exploration. He was inside already- he had planned on taking his first time with Will a bit more slowly- but that was no reason to have boring sex. 

He pulled back and situated himself so Will was now sitting with his legs over Hannibal’s. Will gave him a curious look as he pulled at his knot a bit, figuring it out. Then Hannibal sat back on his haunches. “This should be fun.” Will said with as slight smile, and Hannibal smiled back. 

“I want to touch you.” He said, and he did. He ran his hands over Will’s naked form, from his thighs up to his neck. Will’s head tilted back slightly and Hannibal saw his lashes flutter gently on his skin before closing. Beautiful. 

Hannibal led his hands downward a bit to tweak Will’s nipples, then run his thumbs over them. Will sighed with pleasure and it sounded like relief. Hannibal massaged his arms as he traced down them. Then he took Will by the hand with his right and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back. 

Will opened his eyes and for a moment Hannibal thought he was going to tease Hannibal’s gentry: his expression very clearly held some mockery. But he apparently decided to spare Hannibal when he popped one of Will’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked for a moment, keeping eye contact with Will, but he was never any good at meeting that smouldering gaze. He found himself dropping his gaze a bit after a moment. 

Hannibal sucked hard and pulled away and Will brought his hand down slowly. “Hot.” He whispered. Hannibal’s lips twitched upwards in a smile.

Hannibal’s hands traveled over Will’s body, coming to rest at his neck. He paused there, licked his lips, unsure if Will would let him do what he wanted to. “May I?” He asked, his hands wrapping suggestively around Will’s throat, but he did not squeeze. 

Will closed his eyes again, but not to block out what Hannibal was doing. He pumped his eyebrows once and nodded slightly in confirmation and Hannibal was left marvelling at the gift Will was offering to him. He squeezed slightly, just barely restricting Will’s breath. 

A couple dozen seconds passed, Hannibal cutting off just enough that there was hope for breath if Will struggled. “You look quite gorgeous this way.” Hannibal whispered to Will, and Will’s lips twitch upwards as if he would smile. But it was true. Will’s body was straining, and as he convulsed he squeezed Hannibal inside of him. 

Hannibal released his slowly, then bent and paid homage to every inch of skin he had taxed as Will took gulps of air. He licked his thumb as he sat back. Will moaned when he felt the wet digit caress the tip of his cock, but he really began to move when Hannibal grasped it and started to pump. Will threw his head back, but it was Hannibal who moaned. 

For a moment, Will tried to say something, but all that came out was “Ha-! Ha!” 

Then Hannibal braced one arm above Will’s chest and, his core muscles tense, began to keep pace with Will. They rut and moaned in time for a few moments before Hannibal slowed his pace. Will gave a groan of disappointment and Hannibal chuckled. “No sense ending this quickly.” He said. 

Will looked at him crossly, but then relaxed on the pillows. “Would it be possible to flip us?” He asked, but he didn’t sound hopeful. 

“Indeed it would.” Hannibal said. “I’m afraid my legs have just gone to sleep, though.” Will laughed. “So after we switch positions, I’m going to be quite uncomfortable or a while.” 

“I’ll distract you.” Will promised. 

“Put your hands around my shoulders and your legs around my waist.” Hannibal instructed and Will did so. “This won’t be particularly smooth.” 

“Fair.” 

Hannibal rolled and Will landed on top of him a little too hard, knocking the breath out of him. They both struggled to recover for a moment, Will chuckling slightly, then Will was perched on top with his legs spread at Hannibal’s waist and Hannibal’s legs were straightened out behind Will. Will was sitting now, so he took the opportunity to begin to bounce, driving Hannibal’s cock perfectly into his prostrate. 

“Mmm! Will…. my legs…” 

Will laughed at him. “Oh yeah, a few more minutes like this and I’ll be having pins and needles too.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Hannibal agreed. 

“This is lovely.” Will said suddenly, and Hannibal looked up at him to see Will’s expression was broken, and sad. 

“We’ve struggled for a long time to reach this point.” Hannibal said. He rested his hands on Will’s hips. Will nodded, pushing back tears. Hannibal reached out and took his hand. 

“Sorry.” Will mumbled, but Hannibal could understand what he meant. They had hurt each other so often, and now they could lay together this way and laugh that Hannibal’s legs had fallen asleep during sex. It was a massive change from a year ago. 

“You can cry.” Hannibal said, quietly, gently. He didn’t want Will to bottle these emotions if release would make him feel more in control. But Will shook his head a little fiercely. 

“No, no, I want to keep going.” He said. And he did. 

Even that interlude hadn’t been enough to soften them. When Will came down so unexpectedly, Hannibal threw his head back. “Will!” He cried, his eyes squeezing shut, a totally involuntary reaction. 

Will chuckled and wiped a tear away, ignoring it almost. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck Hannibal. He didn’t want to feel anything but lust right now. And that’s exactly what he felt when he positioned himself so Hannibal’s cock would hit his prostrate. 

Hannibal seemed to have lost his mind in pleasure. Will laughed out loud as Hannibal, legs and body tense but otherwise unmoving, head thrust against a pillow, whimpered, “Will, Will, Will… please Will, Oh! Oh, Will!” over and over. 

They came in a rush, Will’s orgasm triggering Hannibal’s as often happened with alphas. Hannibal fell silent other than a sharp gasp, and it was Will’s turn to make some noise. He moaned loud and lewd as Hannibal came. “Oh yes! Yes, give me your pups! Oh, YES!” 

The intensity left them and Will could feel Hannibal relaxing under him. He was sure Hannibal was feeling Will come down as well. 

Will closed his eyes, savouring the moment, but Hannibal gazed at Will, studying his expression of peace and his beauty and his every perfect curl. 

For a long time Hannibal hadn’t understood why it was always he who was staring at Will when Will gave him so little attention, but over time he realized that Will hadn’t needed to look at him, because it was not the look of Hannibal he craved, but his very presence and attention. 

That was Will’s design, Hannibal thought with a twitch of a smile. 

Hannibal, lost in his thoughts, almost jumped when Will said, very quietly, just a mumble, “I love it.” 

“The nest?” 

“Mmmm.” 

“Good.” 

“I love you.” Will said next, and though he didn’t open his eyes Hannibal felt him tense. 

He paused, trying to unlock his jaw from the clenched position it was suddenly in. Hannibal let the tears fall, though, as he managed to say in quite a normal voice, “And I love you.” He watched Will smile, then open his eyes a little to greet Hannibal, then close his eyes again.

Will settled on Hannibal’s chest and they cuddled, waiting for the knot to release. Soon Will was snoring away and Hannibal had to pull out as gently as he could to stop him from waking up. He didn’t dare move now that Will was asleep, but it wasn’t an issue. As soon as Hannibal closed his eyes he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews  
> Hey peeps, I gotta admit, I really need reviews. Not because I'm like "I won't post without them!" But I actually, truly, will give up thinking that no one cares if I post or not. Most days I can keep going knowing that reviews don't define my work. But some days... not so much. 
> 
> I take constructive criticisms, too. I want to be a better writer. Examples include incorrect chracterization, leaving editing notes in the document (oops, I do this!), or if you think a phrase or word would perhaps better express what I’m trying to get across. 
> 
> If you liked this, or if you think I could do better and you specifically know how, please let me know in a review. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, here’s how!  
> For Rick and Mory/DC follow [RickandRobin!](http://rickandrobin.tumblr.com/).  
> For Hannibal/ other follow [Hannibal’swetsheets!](http://hannibalswetsheets.tumblr.com/).  
> I also take prompts via ask box (though no guarantee I’ll fill them or when). Please read my FAQ before sending prompts, though.
> 
> Do not repost or copy any part of this fanfiction to other sites! 
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, here’s how!  
> For Rick and Mory/DC follow [RickandRobin!](http://rickandrobin.tumblr.com/).  
> For Hannibal/ other follow [Hannibal’swetsheets!](http://hannibalswetsheets.tumblr.com/).  
> I also take prompts via ask box (though no guarantee I’ll fill them or when). Please read my FAQ before sending prompts, though.


End file.
